Moving In
by aconfederacyofscript
Summary: Skye moves in next to Jemma.
1. Moving In

It's five o' clock when Skye has finally managed to move all her boxes and furniture out of the truck and into the living room where they are quite literally stacked to the ceiling. Trip asked if he could be of any help, but she hadn't really figured out what she'd like to do with the interior, so she sent him home after a cup of coffee and a sincere thank you.

Skye plops down on the couch that's still wrapped in plastic and sighs, running her hand through her hair. Since she started working for Shield Incorporated she finally managed to save enough money to buy this little house in the suburbs and move out of the van that was now parked in her driveway. Settling down has always felt strange, like they could still take this all away from her in a heartbeat.

Just as she's about to open up one of the boxes in order to find a mug and her laptop, the doorbell rings. She quirks an eyebrow and moves to open the door, but she doesn't see anyone there. Until she looks down. A little girl with dark blonde curls stands on her steps and looks up at her with big, curious eyes.

"Hi… Can I uh… help you?"

"My ball flew into your garden, miss. Could I maybe go get it, please?" She smiles shyly.

"Oh…" Skye is at a loss for what to say when a woman hurries to her front door with an apologetic smile on her face. Her hair is almost the same as the girl's, just a little straighter. Her cheeks are rosy from the chilly wind.

She's so beautiful it's nearly unfair, Skye thinks, and it's safe to say that that might be the reason Skye doesn't know what to say, instead of the fact that she always feels awkward around little children.

"Sarah, darling, I told you to wait for me. I'm so sorry," the woman quips and a smile tugs on the corners of Skye's mouth. _And she's British_. The woman lovingly runs her fingers through the girls hair. The little girl turns around with a blush on her face and grabs onto the woman's hand.  
>"Sorry, mommy."<p>

"It's fine, really. I just didn't expect anyone yet. I just moved here today." Skye shrugs and leans her shoulder against the doorpost.

"I thought I saw someone move in today, yes. Welcome. I'm Jemma, from next door." She smiles a wide smile and Skye takes the offered hand, lingering a second too long.

"I figured. Thanks. I'm Skye. Nice to meet you. Do you eh… maybe want to come in? It's freezing. I haven't unpacked, but I have instant coffee, or tea, and I believe your little girl here has something to retrieve from my backyard."

"Yes, tea would be lovely, Thank you."

Skye's heart flutters. This is just stupid. She doesn't know why she's feeling like this all of a sudden.

Once inside, Sarah is tucked into the corner of the now plastic free couch with Skye's iPad and Skye is searching through her boxes, looking for the kettle.

"I swear to god, I have a kettle. I have instant coffee, so I have a kettle. I just don't know where." Skye grins when a chuckle comes from Jemma's throat.

"Ah! Here!" She fishes the item from the umpteenth box and motions for Jemma to follow her to the small kitchen.

"I could help you unpack, if you want, Skye. Sarah seems to enjoy herself just fine."

"Yeah, well, who can resist Adventure Time on Netflix. But I don't want to keep you. You probably have a husband at home wondering where you are." Skye winks, but a pang of disappointment flashes through her. She probably has a husband…

"No, that's quite alright. I live alone with Sarah; we manage just fine. And you're right. Who can resist Netflix, right?" She laughs a hearty laugh and pours the hot water in the two mugs Skye managed to find.

"The Hulk, really?" Skye asks when Jemma chooses that mug over the one with the Black Widow logo.

"Bruce Banner is a scientist. I'm a scientist. It's an easy pick, Skye." She rolls her eyes and Skye chuckles.

"Right, okay. I'll keep that in mind." She gently nudges Jemma's shoulder when they stand shoulder to shoulder against the countertop, looking into the living room.

"Hey, I'm glad your daughter rang my doorbell, Jem."

A soft smile settles on Jemma's face as she looks at Skye over the rim of the mug. "Yes, me too."


	2. Icing and Beer

After two days of unpacking both with and without her super cute neighbour, Skye can finally say she moved in. She's made it. Her house still smells like fresh paint and it smells like the cold, because her windows are open twenty-four seven in order to get that paint smell out. But it's home.

She got her desk set up in the back near the window, the Hulk mug standing next to it. She grins foolishly, remembering the way Jemma looked every time drinking from it with a smear of paint on her cheek. It made her heart flutter, but it also made her a tiny bit sad. She had moved in, but that would also mean that she wasn't exactly sure when she would see her again.

It takes her another two days before figuring that she really misses the woman, and strangely enough she also really misses Sarah, with her bubbly personality that is so alike her mother. She'll go over there tonight, she decides; see if Jemma would maybe like to hang out.

*

Skye doesn't make it that far, though, because when she's emerged in coding, working on some project for Shield and drinking lukewarm tea from that same Hulk mug, she doesn't hear the doorbell ringing the first time.

"Shit," she mutters and double saves before stumbling to the door and pushing her glasses into her hair that tumbles over her shoulder. She mutters another shit when she realises she's been slacking around in her Shield sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Not exactly presentable, but it's too late now.

"Hello, Skye!"

"Uhf, Jesus. Careful, little Avenger. Hey."

Sarah has torpedoed herself against Skye and has her arms wrapped around her leg, clutching on tightly. Jemma shoots her one of those apologetic smiles that come with Sarah's interactions, but Skye just grins stupidly.

"Hi," Jemma says, dragging her eyes up to meet Skye's.

"I was gonna come over tonight, but you beat me to the punch. Or to the porch."

Jemma laughs and Skye smiles. She'd do anything to hear that laugh more often. Maybe not running at eight am, but she'd come close.

"Oh? Okay. Well, yes. Sarah has something to ask you, really. That's why we're here."

"And what's that, hm? I'm totally going to beat your ass with double Dutch this time, if that's what you're here to ask," Skye asks the little girl while carefully extracting her from her leg.

Sarah shakes her head fervently and Skye quirks an eyebrow before sitting down on the step, meeting her eye level.

"What's it then?"

"Skye, do you want to come to my birthday? It's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, huh? I'll have to check my schedule," she says with a quasi-serious face and winks at Jemma when she pulls out her phone, but she doesn't even unlock it. "Yeah, no duh. I'll be there, silly! What time does it start?"

"Two." The smile Skye receives from her is priceless and Jemma ruffles the little girl's hair.

"Thank you," she mouths to her but Skye shrugs with one shoulder.

"Do you need help with preparations or anything? I don't know how many kids will be there, but I was going to come over _anyway_, and since you helped me move in – I might as well return a bit of the favour."

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

"Say eight?"

"Perfect."

"Alright. See you tonight then, Jem."

"Let's go, Sarah. You'll see Skye tomorrow. Your grandma is waiting. See you tonight, Skye."

Skye watches them until they pull their front door shut behind them.

It's exactly one to eight when Skye pulls on one of her plaid blouses, grabs her phone and leaves. It's exactly eight o' clock when she rings the bell with a pack of beer in her hand and a little present for Sarah in the other, so it'd be there waiting for her at breakfast. Skye had always liked to get presents at breakfast, so she figured this might be a nice surprise.

"Skye, you made it." Jemma smiles warmly and steps aside to let her in, but before she knows it, she's wrapped in one of Skye's arms and drawn flush against her in a comfortable hug.

"Hi. Absolutely. I brought beer. I hope that's okay."

"Yes, that's fine. Perfect, actually. Okay, so I'm done decorating the living room, that's all out of the way. Sarah is with my mother, so she won't be of any help, but she also won't be much of our concern. All that remains is the cake."

"I see you left the best bit for last."

It turns out that Skye's way of making a cake is a whole lot different than Jemma's, but together they manage to whip up a damn good batter. Skye earns a scowl when she nudges Jemma's elbow while she's pouring chocolate chips into the batter. Skye just grinned, dipped her finger in the batter and licked it off her finger.

"You know..." Skye starts when she squats down in front of the oven and peers through the window, "this is going to be really awesome. Oh! Are we going to decorate?"

Jemma is standing beside her, the heat of the oven radiating against her thighs, whisking up some icing. Skye leans her body against the side of her leg gently, her eyes not leaving the rising cake.

"Yes. Can you come up here?"

Skye groans dramatically when she pushes herself upright, pretending the strain in her thighs is too much and Jemma chuckles. "Weakling. Here, taste this."

She holds out her hand, a drop of icing on the tip of her finger and Skye swallows hard. The tingling she had felt in her stomach the entire evening might as well have become a butterfly rave party, but she smiles anyway before gently taking hold of Jemma's wrist and putting the finger to her lips. She swears she can Jemma gasp quietly, a raging blush spreading over her cheeks.

They don't know exactly who initiated the kiss, who closed the gap between them or whose throat the first soft moan escaped from, but it happened nonetheless. Skye tastes like icing and beer and laughs softly when Jemma's sticky fingers travel along her jaw to gently cup her face. Their teeth clink from smiling too much and Skye wraps her arms around the smaller woman's waist, pulling them flush together. It's slow, soft, wet and sticky. It's perfect, really.

"I really like you," Skye whispers with their noses against each other and Jemma presses a single kiss against her lips.

"I really like you, too."


	3. Skinny Jeans

"Oh shit, the cake," Skye suddenly yelps when there's one second of reasoning in her mind. They had gotten so lost in kissing and each other that they had miraculously forgotten the time.

"Oh, no. I hope it's salvageable, because I am not really in the mood for making another." Jemma reluctantly withdraws her hands from Skye's shoulders and steps away to look through the window while turning the oven off.

"And?"

"It looks fine, I think we're in the clear."

"Oh thank god."

Jemma opens the oven and out comes a perfectly round, golden cake with a soft cake crust. It smells delicious, and Skye reckons that Sarah will be over the moon tomorrow.

"This has to cool down before we can do any decorating or the icing will just melt off. But we can save that for tomorrow to do with Sarah, really."

"I have a feeling that she might like that," Skye smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind Jemma's ear.

She smiles softly while stroking her thumb across the tiny scientist's cheek, but then a shadow of sadness washes over her when she realises that she came here to help with the cake. And that part is done now. Suddenly she feels like their evening is coming to a far too sudden halt. Skye doesn't want that, and by the looks of it Jemma feels pretty much the same.

"What is it, Skye?" she whispers and leans into the touch, stepping closer to wrap her arms around Skye's waist. She presses a soft kiss to her cheek, which earns her a smile.

"I don't want to go home yet. I'm enjoying your company too much..." She whispers after a few silent seconds and stares over Jemma's shoulder into the void.

"Then stay, please. Sleep over, we can just sleep together. I mean, if you like... Maybe?"

Jemma's cheeks feel hot at her request. She doesn't want to rush any of this and she might have just crossed a line that wasn't ready to be crossed yet. She did mean just sleeping and hopes that _that_ message came across to Skye, as much as she now can't keep the images of having actual sex with the computer genius out of her mind. It doesn't help with the blush either.

"Okay. Yeah, I'd like that." A grin breaks on Skye's face when she glances at the clock. It's not that late, but she doesn't care so much.

"Here, take these," she says to Jemma and hands her two beers before promptly picking the woman up and up the stairs, causing her to shriek.

"Skye! What are you doing? Put me down! This is so dangerous!"

"Trust me. You'll be fine. Which door is it?"

"The... the one on your right."

She sets Jemma down right in front of it, letting her do the honours of opening the door. The room is spotless, really. Nothing is out of place. The books on the nightstand are neatly stacked, no clothes are scattered around the floor. There's one blouse hanging on a hanger on the closet door and a bathing robe hangs from the back of a chair. But that's it. It's a nice room. It's bright, cosy and it immediately feels like home for some reason unknown to Skye.

"I like it," Skye suddenly declares with a solid nod and turns to Jemma, who is still standing by the side of her desk.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm not so sure if you'd like my room now though," Skye grins and Jemma playfully slaps her across the arm.

"I'm sure it's fine."

Skye nods again and rolls down her sleeves to then take her blouse off slowly. She hangs it over the end of the bed and turns around to Jemma, who still hasn't said much more since they came upstairs.

"What?" Skye asks breathlessly when she sees the way Jemma watches her. Her mouth half open, her eyes dark, still a blush on her cheeks.

Skye is beautiful, Jemma thinks. All soft curves and hard muscle. She can see a hint of abs through her tank top and has to pull everything she has together not to gasp when Skye ties up her hair and her arms softly flex.

"Nothing... I just am a bit overwhelmed by how beautiful you are," Jemma promptly blurts out and Skye laughs softly when she freezes up.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like what you see."

"What are you doing?" Jemma suddenly asks with a look of sheer horror on her face when Skye's hands move to unbutton her pants.

"I'm taking off my pants?"

"Yes, I can see that. But why, I thought..."

"... I thought you said sleeping. I'm getting ready to _sleep_. I don't know about you, but I don't really like to sleep with jeans on." Skye shoots her a lopsided grin, but Jemma's face doesn't really melt down. She just fidgets with her fingers and doesn't look Skye in the eye for more than a second at a time.

"I... I... You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just a bit nervous. This is the first time someone will sleep in my bed with me since..."

"Since Sarah's father?"

"Yes."

She moves over to where Jemma is standing and strokes her thumbs over her cheeks before sliding her hands down from her shoulders to her hands, holding them.

"Hey, look. We don't have to do this. I can go home and come back tomorrow for Sarah's party. And I'm nervous, too. Because look how great you are. You're so kind and so beautiful and you have such a crazy fun daughter. But don't worry, okay. We'll see where we end up, alright?"

"Okay."

"Okay." She smiles watery and Skye draws her into her arms, hugging her close before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Skye?"

"Hm?"

"Can I take off your pants?" Jemma whispers against the hollow of Skye's neck, who laughs softly.

"Please do."

Skye steps out of her shoes first; something she often forgets to do _before_ taking off her pants. Jemma carefully undoes the button and pushes down the zipper before gently pushing the piece of clothing down over her hips.

"You know, your jeans are _very_ skinny," Jemma huffs and Skye laughs.

"Here, I'll help."

She stands on the leg and holds onto Jemma before stepping out of them entirely. Kicking them aside, Jemma pulls Skye down at the nape of her neck and into a soft kiss.

"Can I?" Skye asks and Jemma nods while she looks down at Skye's hands. They are soft and delicate, but a scar runs between two of her knuckles and a few of her cuticles are broken. Nothing about the hard edges of her hands simmer through, though, when Skye picks Jemma up at the waist and sits her down on her bed.

Unbuttoning pants the reversed way is one, but Jemma just grins while Skye tries to figure it out with a concentrated look on her face, triumph coming in the place when she does, eventually, manages to undo the buttons and Jemma chuckles softly, lifting her bum to help Skye with the last part. In one swift motion Skye then tosses away her pants and takes off her own top while standing up.

"I'm also not really keen on sleeping with a shirt on," she admits sheepishly, but Jemma hears only half of it.

"I think that's fine..."

Skye is standing in front of her in a sports bra and black boxer shorts and it's quite literally the best thing Jemma has ever seen.

"Alright, then move your ass and let's get into bed," Skye whispers and presses a kiss to her temple.

It takes Jemma a second before coming to life and standing up. With a flair of 'fuck it' she takes off her own blouse and pushes back the covers before stepping in next to Skye, who has already claimed two thirds of the bed, laying with her hands behind her head.

They don't say anything for a while, just enjoying the darkness and the heat that radiates between them. They lie close to each other, but now the nervous waves have washed over them again, neither really dares to move this any further. It was sleeping after all, right. Not cuddling and making out. Not having sex. Sleeping. And sleeping consisted of your head on your own pillow and your hands tucked into your own body.

Skye flips onto her side and tries to see Jemma in the dark. She can make out the contours of her body. The soft slope of her nose, the rise and fall of her chest, her _breasts_. Skye swallows hard.

"Are you asleep, Jem?" she whispers and she can see a hint of a smile forming on the tiny scientist's face before she shakes her head.

"No. I'm not. What is it?"

"I know we said sleeping, but eh... I just... I would like to cuddle a bit, maybe. If that's okay?"

A soft laugh spills from Jemma's lips before she scoots over and easily rolls into Skye's arms, their bodies flush together. It takes a second of adjusting and wiggling before they are both comfortable, but then comfortable is an understatement.

Jemma slowly maps out Skye's abdomen with her fingertips. She follows the ridges of her softly defined abs, the curve of her waist, and the little dip at her hipbone. She wants to kiss Skye there, but now is not the time.

Skye sighs contently and traces her fingers down Jemma's back. Connecting all the little freckles she feels, walking her fingers over the vertebras of her spine, and runs them over the two little dimples in her lower back.

"I meant what I said in the kitchen, Skye," Jemma whispers and arches her neck to press a kiss to Skye's jaw. "I really like you."

"I meant it, too."

"Good."

"Okay then."


	4. Pancakes and Plastic Cups

One strip of daylight falls precisely over Skye's eyes and she stirs slightly. Her cheek is pressed against something soft and warm that rises and falls with her own breathing, her legs are tangled up in the sheets and it feels like someone is painting the Mona Lisa between her shoulder blades.

Even without opening her eyes she realises she's not in her own house, or her own room. It smells different, more feminine for some reason. It smells like Jemma; like soft soap, lotion and the remnants of perfume. Skye is lying on Jemma's bare tummy, her arms wrapped around her, the covers draped around them.

At a young age Skye learnt that she's not one for early mornings. She already realised that in pre-school when her teachers would get mad at her for being late, same thing for high school. The easy thing with Shield was that she could work in her own timelines as long as work got done before the deadline. She only needed to come in every now and then to get updates, for meetings and trainings, but those were often enough scheduled in the afternoon.

Skye now realises that if this was a way to spend her mornings, pressed up against Jemma, she would trade her beauty sleep without hesitation.

"Good morning, Skye," Jemma whispers when Skye slowly opens her eyes and rubs one of them with her wrist.

"Hey. Morning." Skye smiles softly and presses a kiss to Jemma's abdomen.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, really. What time is it?"

"Nearly nine," Jemma answers and slowly threads her fingers through her hair.

"Happy birthday to your daughter. When is she getting here?" Skye yawns and scoots up slowly to rest her nose in the crook of Jemma's neck, who simply wraps her arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you. She should be here in about an hour."

"That's soon," Skye mumbles and presses a kiss in the hollow behind her ear before sighing.

After a few more minutes of comfort and cuddling the inevitable comes, however, and they need to get up. Both because Jemma needs to prep for the birthday, but also because they are getting hungry and Sarah will come home sooner than later.

* *

"So, what's the plan?" Skye asks and leans back in her chair, one of Jemma's purple mugs in her hands, blowing on her hot coffee. A trail of nervousness lingers in her voice and she dips her finger in the syrup on her plate.

"What do you mean?" Jemma quirks an eyebrow at Skye and takes a bite of her pancakes. It showed last night that Jemma is better in the kitchen than Skye, but it had showed while moving in that Skye is the absolute queen and ruler of pancakes, so Jemma just let her go ahead and fix them breakfast while she made coffee and tea, and prepared for Sarah's arrival.

"Well... I mean I slept over, obviously. Sarah didn't see me arrive, but I don't know if she'll find it weird if I'll be here when she arrives. And your mother, she'll drop Sarah off, right?"

"Right..." Jemma frowns subtly but then shrugs. "Well, Sarah likes you, obviously. I mean she talks about you non-stop. Like 'when is Skye coming to watch Adventure Time?' and 'can Skye teach me how to make pancakes?' The best one yet is 'mommy I want to be an Avenger'. She talks about you more than I do. I don't think it'll matter. She'll either figure out that something is going on, or she won't. I mean the concept of two women together isn't very difficult, really."

"Alright, I didn't doubt that she liked me, I just didn't want to... I don't know... I want to be around you all the time and if we're going to spend more time together I think that Sarah and I will be seeing a bit more of each other as well... I don't want things to get weird or difficult."

"It will be fine, Skye. Sarah is a smart child, and for my mother. She's seen me date stranger types over the years, I guess. And after I split up with Sarah's father, I just think she wants me to be happy, you know."

"So you think I'm strange?" Skye asks with a grin. "_And _you want to date me?"

"I... Well..." Jemma is stammering, realising what exactly she said to Skye. In her head it all made perfect sense to say that, but now the words are hanging in the air between them, she doesn't know what to think anymore.

The look Skye gives her is enough to laugh a shaky laugh and nod. "Yes. I think you're strange _and _I want to date you."

"I would kiss you right now, but your mother is waving. I don't want to make a bad first impression on the mother of the woman I'm _dating,_" Skye answers with a happy grin and motions her head in the direction of the window, where indeed stands a very British woman with a young child in her arms.

Jemma pokes her in the side when she gets up and Skye squeals. "You're insufferable, Skye."

"For the record, I think you're strange too, Jem," Skye calls after her and she can hear Jemma laugh before the click of the front door.

Skye hears the muffled sounds of people talking, but she can't hear what exactly they are saying. She just hears her name once or twice. And then she hears rolling footsteps.

"Skyeeeee!" Sarah busts through the door with her hands in the air, wearing a party hat. She's still wearing her scarf.

"Sarah, hey, happy birthday!" Skye laughs and sweeps the girl up in her arms before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Did you sleep well? Or were you too excited?"

"It was okay. I missed mommy though. But I got a nice present. It is a book; do you want to see it?"

"Yes, of course. Go get it, we'll take a look."

Sarah dances out of the room and is met halfway by Jemma and her mother, who come walking in, chattering in their awfully cute accent. Skye's surprised she doesn't hear the word crumpet.

"So there she is," the woman says and Skye rises to her feet as if there's a cord attached to the tip of her head. "The woman who would like to date my daughter."

There's a stern look on her face, but Skye manages to smile anyway. She extends her hand to introduce herself, which Jemma's mother shakes. "I'm Skye, nice to meet you, misses Simmons."

"Please, darling. Call me Mary. I'm glad to see that Jemma is so excited about someone again."

Her face breaks in a very Jemma-like smile and Skye shoots a glance over at Jemma, who trailed behind a bit. She's absolutely flustered. Probably because she didn't think that a) Skye would agree to dating her so quickly and that she would b) meet her mother within ten minutes.

"Yes, well I'm very excited about her, too."

"Would you like some tea, mom?" Jemma asks with a hand on her shoulder and Mary nods with a soft smile.

"Yes please, love. Thank you."

"Skye?"

"Sure, tea is fine. Thanks." She smiles a warm smile at Jemma, who scoops up the remains of their breakfast and disappears into the kitchen, leaving Skye alone with Mary.

"So how did you two meet exactly?" Mary asks while Sarah climbs onto Skye's lap and puts the book down in front of her, flipping the cover open.

"I moved in next door this week, actually. Sarah here kicked her ball over the fence and was so polite to come ask if she could go and get it with your daughter. We got to know each other because she offered to help me unpack and paint my living room. It was very nice."

"Oh, how convenient then. The kids these days seem to have a knack for long distance relationships. I started to worry that my Jemma had gotten a foreigner on the hook."

"Mother, Skye is from around here. She works for Shield as a computer scientist," Jemma says when she pushes the door open with her foot and sets down a tray.

"I'm hardly a scientist, though. I am very good with computers, but you're the tiny scientist here, Jem," Skye answers with a chuckle and Jemma blushes again.

"Excuse me," Jemma says before walking out again, clearly having forgotten something.

"And with this one here, Skye?" Mary asks with a slight nod to the little girl sitting in Skye's lap.

"What about it?"

"Does it bother you that Jemma has a daughter?"

"Not at all. Why should it bother me? I knew about it from the start, I really like her, I really like Jemma, and we get along well. I don't think it'll cause a problem. Sarah is a smart child."

"I am," she pipes up and the two women laugh.

"You're not bothering her with questions, are you, mom?"

"Not at all, sweetheart," Mary answers with a soft smile and cups one of Jemma's cheeks gently when she sits down. "I just didn't think you would end up here. That's all."

"Well, I didn't think you would end up in America. When is your flight back?"

"Tonight, I'm sorry your father was ill. You two should come visit us soon."

"We will. I haven't been to the UK in ages."

"No, before you know it you'll lose your accent and marry a woman. That's what America will do to you, darling." Mary laughs and Jemma blushes again, which happens a lot around her mother it seems. Skye thinks it's adorable.

"Right, before this gets any more uncomfortable for the two of you, and before a herd of children come rushing in, I shall get going. It was lovely to have Sarah with me and even lovelier to see you, darling. I will call you tonight."

Their goodbyes are said and even Skye gets a hug. "Take good care of her, alright?" Mary whispers in her ear and Skye just nods. Of course she would.

They start decorating the cake soon, Skye bakes another pile of pancakes for the children to enjoy and Jemma changes Sarah into something more festive.

"You should wear a party hat, Skye," Jemma mumbles when Sarah is out of the room and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. Skye just rolls her eyes at her, but wears one anyway, for as long as the party lasts.

* *

"Hey little Avenger. Didn't I say that I had a present for you as well?" Skye asks when all the washing up is done, when all the children have left the house and everything is quiet again. Sarah sits up immediately and nods slowly. She obviously doesn't dare to ask for it.

"You didn't get her something too expensive, right, Skye?"

"Don't worry," Skye answers and takes the bag from the table. She motions for Sarah to come over and sets her down in her lap.

"Open it, it's for you."

Sarah meticulously rips open the wrapping paper and tosses it on the table, before tearing the bubble wrap off and spinning the plastic cup in her hands. "It's a cup! I also have a cup! Thank you!"

She jumps off her lap and bounces to Jemma to show the red plastic cup with the Iron Man logo on it.

"Look mommy! You have the green one, Skye the other one, I have the red one!"

It takes a few seconds before Jemma realises what happened. Sarah must have obviously seen that she had been drinking from the Hulk mug at Skye's place while Skye just picked an Avenger mug at random, since she had all of them anyway. But Sarah always drank from a simple glass, since she would just drink juice or lemonade. But not anymore.

"I am an Avenger now, mommy."

"Yes, you are, honey." Jemma smiles brightly and lifts her onto her hip. "Thank you, Skye. That was really kind."

Skye just shrugs with one shoulder and grins lopsidedly. "I saw it and just _had_ to get it for her. I'll leave you two to her birthday dinner now. You two deserve some time together. I have to work tomorrow, but maybe we can see each other soon?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. We _are_ dating after all, Skye."

"I'll think of something to do!" Skye puts her hands over Sarah's eyes and ears and presses a kiss to Jemma's lips. "Blindfolded hugs we call that, Sarah. Don't tell anyone. It's our little secret," Skye whispers when she pulls back and ruffles her hair. A blush has crept onto Jemma's cheekbones again and Skye winks.

"See you soon."

"Bye, Skye. Thanks for your help."

"It was great. Thank you."


	5. Firsts

"So I was thinking," Skye says when she's sitting down in front of her laptop with the Hulk mug. By now she has three screens set up: her laptop and two separate screens. One is filled with coding, one runs Netflix and the third one shows a Skype feed of Jemma, who's slacking on the couch after putting Sarah to bed.

Skye's feet are propped up on the desk, her head almost drowns in a far too big headset that hangs around her neck and every now and then she pushes her glasses up her nose again – something Jemma especially finds adorable.

"You were thinking?" Jemma asks when it is obvious that Skye has lost track of the conversation when she sits up all of a sudden and types at her keyboard furiously. The lines of coding on the screen change and Skye grumbles.

"Yeah, I can't get this right. Anyway, I was thinking maybe you want to go out to have drinks, maybe you just want to stay in on my couch and watch Netflix, and maybe you want to go out to have a nice dinner. And then I realised that I have no idea what we should do for our very first official date."

"I don't know, Skye. Just spending time with you sounds really nice."

"That's what I was thinking, but when Sarah is eighteen she's going to ask: so what was your most fun first date ever? Was it with Skye? And I want you to answer her 'yes, my first date with Skye was the very best first date ever'. So there's that."

"Skye..."

"So I don't know. I don't want it to be unlike us. I mean we painted my living room together and I baked pancakes for _your daughter's_ birthday party after all. So we do know each other, but I do want to do something nice."

"Skye, shut up for a moment. You're rambling and not making much sense."

"Sorry." Skye jerks her head up to her webcam and looks Jemma straight in the eye. Or as much as that is possible, considering they are watching each other on a screen anyway.

"I have an idea."

"You do? Because I have been trying to think of something for four days now."

"Yes, let me surprise you. Are you free this Saturday? I can arrange for Fitz to look after Sarah for a while."

Skye nods and smiles wide when Jemma grins. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay, seven it is."

They talk about nothing in particular and everything interesting until it is very much time to go to sleep and Skye's almost nodding off right there and then at her desk.

It's two days since Skye rambled over Skype to Jemma about their official first date. They had seen each other the day before and shared a coffee when Skye surprised Jemma at work, pretending to be someone who came to fix a server. It was very convincing.

Skye is standing in her best black – and matching – underwear at five, trying to figure out what she should wear. The whole underwear thing she got down, that wasn't much of a problem. But the rest of her outfit was a different thing. She could choose from a lot of different styles after all. Useless lesbian (it involved a lot of flannels), casual (but not like sweatpants casual), and chic (but she didn't really feel like wearing a dress or a suit). So she decides to ask and whips out her phone.

**Skye** – _Do I need to wear something fancy?_

**Jemma** – _No, just bring a jacket. You should be comfortable._

**Skye** – _We R going on a date, right?_

**Jemma** – _Just trust me on this one._

**Skye** – _Okidoki. Whatever you say, boss._

And that's about as much information as Skye gets. You should be comfortable. Okay, so definitely not a dress or a suit. Eventually she opts for black skinny jeans with boots and a nice dress shirt, topping it off with a bowtie, because why not, Skye thinks. It's a quarter to seven when she's done applying make-up and making her hair look extra curly and soft.

Just when she's finished putting her stuff in the pockets of her leather jacket, the doorbell rings and Skye can't help but skip to the door. She's too excited.

"Hi," she says breathlessly when she opens the door and sees Jemma, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Hello, Skye. Much like yourself."

Jemma is wearing tight fitting jeans and a cardigan over a blouse. It's a classical Jemma combination, really.

"You're even wearing a tie," Skye says when stepping outside into the breeze and closes the door behind her.

"Well, yes. It makes it just that bit more fancy. And you're wearing a bowtie, so you shouldn't say much."

"Can I kiss you? Or should we save that for the _end_ of the date?"

"Oh shut up." Jemma laughs and stands on her tiptoes to kiss Skye softly, who wraps her arms around her waist.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you. It's not far, let's go walk."

"It's a surprise, Skye. Shush," Jemma laughs and wraps her arm around the taller girl's waist when she asks for what could be the tenth time where they are going.

"I'm just too curious." Skye pouts and gives Jemma her best rendition of puppy eyes she can manage.

"I'm not falling for that."

Skye just leans down and buries her nose in Jemma's hair while trying to continue walking gracefully – which isn't entirely working out – until she realises where they are headed.

"Oh please tell me we're going there!" Skye practically jumps at the sight that lays ahead of her.

The air is filled with the smell of sugar and caramel, popcorn and the endless lights are immediately distracting to Skye.

"We are."

"You know, I didn't peg you as the type that would like to go to carnivals."

Jemma shrugs with one shoulder and grins. "I do, actually. Plus I realised that you sometimes behave like a five year old, so this would be _the_ place for you."

"You are too good to me, Jemma Simmons." Skye laughs and giddily takes Jemma's hand, practically dragging her onto the carnival site.

The sun slowly sets behind the horizon and Skye is in fact glad that she asked Jemma what she should be wearing. She's perfectly fine wearing her jacket and is glad that she's always learnt to layer, so she would keep warm. And besides that she's like a human microwave: she doesn't get cold easily. Plus there's the advantage of having a cute girl pressed into your side at all times.

"You do realise this is awfully unhealthy, right?" Jemma states matter-of-factly when Skye takes a huge bite from her cotton candy. "Plus you got stuff all over your face. You're all sticky."

"I'm gonna kiss you, so you get all sticky," Skye says teasingly and quickly grabs Jemma before she can back away. The tiny scientist smiles into the kiss anyway, but pushes Skye away soon enough.

"You are too sticky, Skye. I can't handle it." They both grin stupidly when Jemma plucks off a piece and lets it melt on her tongue.

Time passes easily. They spend their minutes by a shooting booth, where Skye proves to be a natural. Probably because of her hours playing Halo and Call of Duty, but it wins her a small bear for Jemma, who just rolls her eyes and mumbles 'such a cliché' and accepts it happily nonetheless.

They eat caramelised apples, a hotdog, and popcorn, ride one of the roller coasters and actually buy the photograph that's taken there, just because it shows Skye wrapped in one of Jemma's arms because she's too terrified. So much for her cool exterior, Jemma giggled then, which earned her a scowl. Jemma makes well up for it when she's the one curled into Skye at the haunted house when they are continuously being scared out of their pants. They buy that picture, too.

"I want to do something corny," Skye suddenly says when she wakes from her trail of thoughts and whips out her iPhone, opening the front camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Just look cute, you can do that," Skye grins and holds out her arm.

"You are _not _taking a selfie of our first date."

"I am. We took pictures of painting my house and we took pictures at Sarah's birthday. We should take a picture of this. It's nice. I want to make a selfie."

"I'm not going to look cute though, Skye. This is one of your shenanigans and you know how I feel about these."

Skye just laughs and gently pokes Jemma in the side gently before pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek while taking the photo.

"See, you do look cute."

Jemma scrunches her nose and shakes her head. "No. That's awful. Let me take one."

"And here I thought you didn't want to take a selfie," Skye teases, but hands over her phone anyway.

"Now you look adorable. You can do that right, or are you only going to look sarcastic?" Jemma teases back and Skye huffs.

"I'll try. Just count down from three."

Jemma counts down and Skye realises she's going to reverse the picture Skye just took: Skye looking goofy this time, while Jemma kisses her cheek. Skye turns her head the moment Jemma says 'one' and lands her lips with Jemma, who moans softly in surprise when that happens. Skye smiles into the kiss before pressing two quick kisses to her lips and pulls back.

Jemma looks at her with puffed up cheeks and a furious blush on her face. "You're insufferable."

"Let me see the photo though, maybe that'll change your mind?"

She quickly taps some things on the phone and turns the screen so that Skye can see it too.

"It's actually cute."

"It is."

"We did it. We are cute," Jemma laughs and presses a sloppy kiss to Skye's cheek before dancing off.

It's not long after that when the air starts to cool down too much and most of the people are starting to go home, that the two of them decide to head homewards as well.

"I know how this is going to sound, but do you want my jacket?" Skye asks and glances at Jemma, who has a blush creeping on her cheeks, "You can say yes if you want. It's fine, I'm warm anyway."

"If you're not going to be cold, then please. I should have taken my own advice."

"You should." Skye laughs and shrugs out of her jacket before slipping it onto Jemma and taking hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Jemma smiles down at their interlocked fingers and squeezes gently. "Thank you."

"I had fun tonight," Skye says quietly and with a soft smile before jumping over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Me too. I kind of don't want this evening to end."

"Neither. Was it your best first date ever, then?" Skye asks, semi-mockingly and nudges Jemma's shoulder, who just laughs.

"Yes, maybe. We're here," Jemma answers and stops suddenly, jerking Skye back, "I told you it wasn't far."

"I guess I didn't realise how short our walk was then, no."

Skye walks Jemma to her front door where they stand awkwardly next to each other one Jemma has pushed it open. It is one of those times where they both know that what they have is good, that it's something solid and that they'll continue seeing each other, but for some reason they need to have that confirmed. It's the whole first date thing, Skye decides. She could kiss Jemma anytime and the tiny scientist would absolutely be fine with it, but it was their first date. And officially you shouldn't kiss after a first date – a rule that both Jemma and Skye had broken numerous times. But they had already kissed, plenty of times. Especially on this doorstep.

"Right... Okay, well I had fun. I will call you tomorrow," Jemma breathes eventually, her breath forming clouds in the air between them.

"Me too. I'll be waiting for that call," Skye smiles and decides to lean in anyway, thinking Jemma must have had the same idea when their lips clash together. Numb fingers from the cold find hot skin easily, sending shivers down Skye's spine and making Jemma's head spin.

This kiss is different from all the kisses they have had. It was hot from all the sexual tension that had slowly built up between them over _days_, it was slightly wet and sloppy because of the few beers they had drank and it was intoxicatingly sweet, mostly from the cotton candy.

Skye's breath hitches when Jemma softly nips at her bottom teeth and a low moan escapes from her throat.

"Jem..." she whispers between kisses and the tiny scientist smiles against her lips, causing their teeth to clink once.

"Yes?"

"You're going to be the end of me."

"Will you come inside?" Jemma's breath is hot against Skye's throat, thinking twice before kissing her there out in the open on her doorstep and Skye nods.

Before the door is properly closed Skye has Jemma pinned against it carefully, arching herself into her.

"We're not going to make it upstairs if you keep doing that," Jemma pants when Skye's nose forces her to crane her neck so she can press open mouthed kisses to her throat.

Skye groans and pulls back reluctantly before running a hand through her hair and kissing Jemma hard for the last time.

"I told you you'd be the end of me," Skye says. Her lips are swollen from the kissing, her hair is tousled and her pupils are blown, but Jemma doesn't think she a) looks any better, and b) has seen anything more attractive.

Skye starts by kicking off her shoes in the hall while walking away, leaving Jemma slouched against the door, turning around and untying her bow before dropping it to the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

With each step she takes upstairs she unbuttons her shirt a bit more and glances over her shoulder.

"Are you coming? Or am I just going to get undressed and sleep in your bed while you stand there?" Skye grins and Jemma scrunches her nose.

"Of course not; I just like watching you undress."

"That too can happen upstairs, lovely. Come here," Skye says with her dress shirt half unbuttoned and reaches out for Jemma from halfway the stairs. She pushes herself upright and quickly makes her way over, taking two steps at a time to catch up with the computer genius and nudges her to urge her upstairs.

Jemma has seen Skye undress once before at their impromptu sleepover. But this is different. This _feels_ different. Jemma even thinks that she looks different in the dim light.

"Can I touch you?" Jemma asks softly when Skye turns to her while unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, tossing it aside. Skye just nods.

She's beautiful, Jemma thinks, while running her fingers over her. Her muscles are well defined for some reason unknown to Jemma, because she spends a lot of time watching Netflix and eating popcorn, but it's there nonetheless. The soft ridges of her abdomen, the smooth curve of her sides and breasts – Jemma swallows hard when Skye's breath hitches – the soft slope of her shoulders and neck and then her oh so familiar face. Jemma could watch her for hours.

"Here, let me," Skye whispers and carefully and patiently strips all the clothes off her, leaving her in just her underwear. Skye lets Jemma take off her pants then and they both just stand there, their mouths half open, unable to take in the view all at once.

Skye is just in awe of how anyone could be like this. Everything about Jemma looks soft and feminine, everything is perfectly in shape but nothing is hard around the edges. Freckles grace her skin here and there and Skye would paint constellations between them if she could, but she's just a hopeless romantic and not a painter, so she quickly realises that's not possible.

She smiles softly and reaches out for Jemma, stepping closer to her and closing the space between them, pressing their bodies flush together. It's warm on warm and soft against a little less soft, but it forms a nice contrast.

"You're so beautiful," Jemma whispers while tucking a strand of hair behind Skye's ear, who blushes then for the first time. Jemma smiles lopsidedly and slowly kisses her way from Skye's lips, along her jaw to her collarbone, where she sucks, and Skye gasps at the sensation.

"Are you sure, Jems?" Skye asks with a shaky voice when her kisses trail down and beneath her breasts and she's pretty sure her knees will buckle soon. She trails her nails over Jemma's sides, who stands up and smiles at her lovingly.

"Yes Skye, I am. Are you?"

"Yes."

That's all Skye really needs to pick her up while kissing her deep, her tongue tracing her lips before immediately granted access, and to carefully lay her down on the sheets. Hovering over her Skye's hair tickles her skin and she softly lowers herself onto Jemma, who softly gasps at the weight of Skye settling down between her legs.


	6. Preparations

When Skye rings the doorbell the last thing she expected was Sarah to open the door dressed like a Christmas elf, but as it turns out that is exactly what happens.

"Skyeeee!" Sarah shouts and bounces up and down when she laughs.

"Hey little one. Already in Christmas spirits, I see?"

"Yes, mommy is decorating."

"Sarah, honey, are you going to let her in or does Skye have to stand on the steps all day?" Jemma calls out from the living room and a typical Simmons blush spreads over her cheeks.

"Oh yes. Come in please, Skye."

She stretches her little arms out to Skye, who picks her up and settles her on her hip before shutting the door behind them.

"So Christmas, huh. Do you like it?"

"Yes, more than thanksgiving or my birthday."

"It's because you're British, love," Jemma says when they enter the living room where Skye sets the little girl down.

"Oh my god, Jemma, seriously?" Skye's mouth practically falls open upon seeing the living room, before closing it and walking over to Jemma to press a kiss to her cheek. "Hi."

"Hi, love. What?"

"Nothing... Never mind," Skye says, suppressing a laugh and hiding her grin behind her hand.

Every inch is covered with boxes full of ornaments, little bags of fake snow, Christmas cards and envelopes, strings of white and colourful lights and an arrangement of tiny suits for Sarah.

"Now you're here, Ms. hilarious, you can help us decorate if you're up for it." Jemma rolls her eyes at Skye who is still standing there with that stupid grin on her face.

"Yes! Skye! Please!" Sarah nearly falls off the couch with excitement.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do. I'm going to make hot chocolate and then we can figure out what you want where. Like where are you going to hang the mistletoe?"

Jemma glares at her, but Skye merely chuckles before making her way into the kitchen.

A few hours later Sarah has fallen asleep on one of the many pillows after numerous ornaments have been hung in the tree, endless strips of lights have been strung around the living room and the cookies have been eaten after being dipped in the hot chocolate.

"Help me with this last piece please, Skye," Jemma asks and looks down from the little step ladder she's standing on. She's holding a strip of green decoration above her head, but can't seem to get it even on both sides at the time.

Skye gets up from the floor, brushes the fake snow from her Christmas sweater and gets up the ladder with Jemma.

"Don't move too much or one of us is gonna fall off, Jem," Skye laughs softly and wraps one arm around Jemma's waist to keep them both steady. Skye's pressed into Jemma from behind, her hand softly resting on her abdomen, her breath tickling Jemma's neck.

"Maybe I should've done this alone," Jemma breathes unsteadily, "you're very distracting now you're in such close proximity."

"Maybe," Skye whispers and buries her nose in the crook of her neck. Jemma sighs and presses herself into Skye a bit more.

"Okay now help me before my knees buckle," Jemma laughs and Skye presses one kiss to the hollow below her ear before carefully adjusting the decorations.

"This was fun," Skye admits when she's sitting across from Jemma at the table.

"We're not done, though."

"Oh?"

"I still have to send out eighty Christmas cards, Skye. I love this holiday, but writing cards is such a travesty."

Skye chuckles softly and picks up a stack of envelopes. "Let me write the addresses, I can do that."

"Thank you," Jemma smiles softly and hands her a small address book.

"I bet you're the only twenty something year old with an actual address book."

"Just write the highlighted ones, Skye," Jemma says patiently and Skye nods before picking up a pen and going to work.

"Eighty cards though?" Skye whispers after about five minutes and Jemma kicks her under the table.

"I have a big family, Skye! And they are all _very_ British and they will also be _very_ upset if I don't send them cards. That happened one year because I was very caught up in work, you know how I get, but I just forgot... I don't think they have forgiven me just yet."

"It's fine, I'm just teasing you. I know how you get." Skye smiles lopsidedly.

It takes Skye about as long to write the addresses as it takes Jemma to write the cards. She doesn't put them in yet, leaving the opportunity for Sarah to write her name when she wakes up.

"What are you doing for Christmas anyway, Skye?" Jemma asks when they settle down on the couch with another mug of hot chocolate and stretches her legs out over Skye's lap.

Skye just shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe watch a movie and go to bed early. I don't really celebrate."

A flash of sadness crosses her eyes, but Skye tries to cover it up with a weak smile and another one-shouldered shrug.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have family, Jemma. I... I was left an orphan and I spend my teenage years in an orphanage or with families that didn't like me or alone on the streets in my van. I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with and that's fine. It's something that's done in two days. I usually go to get a drink with some colleagues and then pretend I have family to go to and then just get drunk and sleep the entirety of Christmas away while watching Netflix. It's fine, really."

Skye suddenly feels the need to open up to Jemma. It's not like she can't know and Jemma already knows she's an orphan, but for some reason it's like the whole story isn't complete if Skye isn't honest with her now. She doesn't want to be keeping things from the woman she's _dating_, plus it's already awkward enough with her friends when they skip around the country and be festive with their loved ones.

It makes Skye sad. Even though she's settled down and met a gorgeous woman, she sometimes still doesn't feel like she belongs. She doesn't have family of her own, so she feels like she's always borrowing people, imposing on other festivities and being invited because, frankly, she's the helpless little stray puppy that of course cannot be alone with Christmas.

Skye clenches her jaws together and rolls her eyes back to stare at the ceiling. She doesn't want to cry. Not now, not in front of Jemma. She'll think she's stupid.

"Oh, Skye..." Jemma whispers and moves to crouch down next to her. See, there it is, Skye thinks and stares at her fingers that are entangled in her lap. Jemma rests her hand atop of hers and squeezes gently. "That must have been hard."

Skye just nods and takes one of her hands from under Jemma's to wipe her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Skye whispers and her voice breaks.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" Jemma tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and gently wipers her thumb over her cheekbone.

"Yeah, I'm just stupid..." She shrugs again and plays with Jemma's fingers.

"You're not stupid, sweetheart. Here, let's go get you cleaned up."

Jemma rises to her feet and smiles softly before taking her hand and guiding her upstairs to the bathroom.

She sits Skye down on the edge of the bathtub and gives her a tissue to blow her nose while taking a washing cloth from a cabinet and holding it under the warm tap.

Jemma turns to Skye slowly, carefully washing the tears and mascara stains from her cheeks with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." Skye's hands find their way around her hips and she pulls her close, burying her damp face in her tummy.

Jemma threads her hands through her hair carefully and rubs slow circles between her shoulder blades.

"It's okay, Skye. I'm not afraid of your past," Jemma whispers, "I love you."

Skye looks up then with wide red rimmed eyes, but a soft sparkle in them anyway.

"You do?"

"Yes. I... I know it's maybe too early to say or anything but I feel like –"

"I love you, too, Jemma..." She sighs and tightens her hold on Jemma's shirt slightly.

A smile breaks onto Jemma's face and she leans down to capture Skye's lips in a sweet kiss that elicits a soft moan from her throat.

"You should come celebrate Christmas back in England with Sarah and me. If you feel like it, that is."

"I don't want to impose... You don't _have_ to ask me just because I'm a crying stray dog."

"I'm not asking you because I pity you or for that reason, Skye, I'd like to show you around the house I grew up in and because I want to be with you over the holidays and on New Year's Eve. I'm going there for a week with Sarah; I'd miss you too much. So it's entirely selfish, really."

"_Totally_ selfish. Ask your parents first though, if they don't mind you bringing a plus one."

"I will, but I'd like to kiss you on New Year's Eve so they better say yes, which I'm pretty sure they will."

Skye huffs and stands up, cupping Jemma's cheeks with her hands and kisses her.

"It sounds like fun. Thank you."


End file.
